A gate may have a pivoting proximal end and a swinging distal end. The pivoting proximal end has a vertical axis about which the gate swings. Generally, the pivoting proximal end stays put. On the other hand, the swinging distal end may move with great speed over a relatively great segment of an arc. For example, the swinging distal end of a gate may swing almost 180 degrees to the front and almost 180 degrees to the back.
Some gates are like French doors. French doors have first and second pivot proximal axis spaced apart and swinging distal ends adjacent to each other. The swinging distal ends can move with great speed relative to each other and relatively closely to each other and knock off latch parts or handle parts or other types of mechanisms that extend between the distal ends of the gates, especially latch parts or handle parts or other mechanisms that have automatic return features that automatically extend over to the distal end of the other gate before the closing speed of the gate has been stopped. Even latch parts or handle parts designed to have automatic catch or capture features to catch or capture a rapidly closing distal end of the other gate can be broken by rapidly closing distal ends.